


01 this is it

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Collections: Anonymous





	01 this is it

so she looks at you with her bright brown eyes,  
and the breeze that sweeps  
the few loose strands that frame her face,  
and the light from the window,  
streaming in rows from the blinds  
tell you  
how _beautiful_  
she is

“enchanting, isn’t it?” she says about the music  
but you hear only her voice,  
see only her in a room of other beautiful things  
“yes”

maybe she’s surprised by the way you look at her  
by the strength of your unyielding adoration,  
or maybe it’s the way your voice gives into a whisper  
the air stuck in your chest  
  
“do you…?”  
“yes”


End file.
